


Blow Out the Candle

by FixOrRideDaily



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Grinding, Hand Jobs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 05:51:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixOrRideDaily/pseuds/FixOrRideDaily
Summary: Josh is making his birthday wish come true.





	Blow Out the Candle

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a shameless Washingroe smut fic in one night. Ta da!
> 
> Also I have been to ONE strip club in my life. Not a fan. But this is what it was like from what I remember. If it is totally wrong sorry but I don't care that much. I just wanted Mike and Josh to fuck in a bathroom stall.
> 
> Edit: There have been some slight changes to the text.
> 
> Enjoy

Josh had told the boys that his plan was fool proof and it was. It was his eighteenth birthday and he knew exactly what he wanted. He had a pretty good idea how to get it too. He just to play his cards right. Honestly if this went down the way Josh wanted it to then he might help some of his friends out too. He’d be most happy if this benefited Chris. Because it was his birthday and his best friends would absolutely be celebrating with him. They weren’t the only ones he wanted to come though (in more ways than one). A mind is a terrible thing to waste and Josh had a great mind.

He had a smart mouth too and that also should not be going to waste. Josh didn’t plan to let it either.

“You want to go to a strip club for your birthday?” Chris asked before he hit his favorite pipe and passed it over to Mike who of course refused. Josh rolled his eyes. He wasn’t sure why Chris even offered it to Mike. Mike never got high with them. Emily? Maybe. But Mike? Never. Which was a shame cause Josh would like to see that motherfucker stoned. Chris forgot how to walk and spent the rest of the night crawling on his hands and knees when he got too high. Ashley would talk to him and try to lead him around like he was a dog when he did. If that wasn’t a clear sign she was into some kinky shit Josh didn’t know what was.

“You sound so disappointed,” Josh said reaching around Mike to grab Chris’ pipe and giving the other guy a winning smile.

Chris swallowed then blew his smoke out his nose. He and Ashley could never just blow their smoke. They had to play with it. From the look on Mike’s face he thought it was stupid too. Josh felt weirdly embarrassed by that. Leaning his head back Chris finally said, “I’m not disappointed. I’m seventeen.”

“And Ashley is only sixteen,” Chris added as Josh took his hit. “How are you getting us in with you?”

“Please,” Josh said through a cough, “You look like you’re thirty, dude.”

“And Ashley?” Chris asked motioning for his pipe again. Josh tossed it over to him and Chris fumbled to catch it. He glared at him after.

“Ash has the best fake out of all of us. She’ll be good.” Chris looked skeptical. Josh turned to Mike. “You’re with me, right, man?”

Mike still hadn’t commented on it and Josh had to wonder if he felt uncomfortable with them smoking around him. Mike was not a quiet guy. He was only there because Josh invited him to plan his passage into manhood. So far though Mike had not seemed that excited.

“I don’t know.” Mike shrugged, “Trust me, I’m not against watching girls take their clothes off and dance around but I’d rather we go somewhere we might actually get lucky. I mean you’re eighteen, that’s a big deal. Don’t you at least wanna try getting some pussy?”

Chris made a noise of protest around his pipe which cause him to cough loudly once he pulled it away. Oh fuck him. This was Josh’s room and in here dirty talking was completely allowed.

“Who says we’re not getting laid?” Josh said lounging back in his bed.

“You don’t fuck strippers, Josh?” Mike said as if he was an idiot. Chris nodded though he was still coughing. Josh rolled his eyes. He knew that.

“I’m not talking about fucking strippers,” he clarified.

Chris and Mike gave each other a strange look. Chris held the pipe out to Mike like a moron again. How was he best friends with this guy? Surprisingly though Mike took it but only to pass it to Josh. Was he thinking about taking a hit? Maybe they were starting to wear Mike down. Josh hoped so.

“Fine,” Chris sighed while Josh was finishing off their weed. He did not seem interested but Chris was too curious not to ask. “What do you mean?”

Josh let out his smoke slowly, trying to build up to the moment. They were on the edge of their seats waiting for him to explain so success there. He smirked before he answered, “Well boys, what happens when one goes to a strip club?”

“Hot people take their clothes off and lonely people are expected to throw dollar bills at them for it,” Chris answered dully. Seriously though, fuck him.

“Yes,” Josh continued, “But what happens to you at a strip club?”

“Nothing. I don’t go to strip clubs.”

“Chris, I swear to god!”

“What happens?” Mike asked as Chris cleaned out his pipe.

“You get hot,” Josh finally told them. They still looked confused. “Hot. Turned on. All worked up. Horny. Aroused. Ready to get down and dirty.”

They shared another strange look. Then facing him again Mike said, “Yeah dude, but you still can’t fuck strippers.”

“Alright, okay,” Josh knew he could just lay it out plainly for them but this way was a lot more fun, “Imagine you go to a strip club with a friend. Watching some good looking people getting naked, see some crazy sexy pole dancing, maybe get yourself a lap dance. Well, that’s gonna make you both pretty horny, right?”

Chris rolled his eyes but conceded, “Sure. Yeah.”

That was when Mike caught on, “And you can’t fuck strippers but you can fuck your friend!”

“Boom. There it is,” Josh said with a clap of his hands and then a hard point at Mike. “And we have some sexy as fuck friends.”

Mike nodded, “That we do.”

Chris looked between them. “You want to go to a strip club to make our friends horny so one of them will fuck you?”

“Solid plan, right?” Josh asked.

“Gross plan,” Chris answered.

“Oh come on,” Mike said before Josh could respond, “It’s not like we’re drugging anyone. We’re just greasing the wheel.”

“Yeah,” Josh agreed, “Getting it nice and slick.”

Chris sighed, “I need less disgusting friends.”

Mike ignored him turning to Josh instead, “Josh, you are fucking genius!”

“I know. I know.” Josh held his hands up as if trying to hold back Mike’s praise.

“So who all were you thinking of inviting?” Mike asked eagerly.

“Everyone I can!” Josh laughed and hoped Mike couldn’t pick up on why, “Though obviously Chris has got dibs on Ashley.”

“No, I don’t!” Chris protested turning a very dark red. Whether that was from anger or embarrassment Josh didn’t know or really care. Chris would thank them later after Ashley had taken a ride on his dick courtesy of Josh. More importantly, Mike was finally down with his idea. He needed someone to be into this or Josh was never going to convince everyone else to come. There was no way he was winning over Chris and he was definitely not inviting Matt.

Mike ignored their friend, “I wouldn’t waste my time anyway. She’s probably not gonna want to screw either of us, especially not if Chris is there. He can have dibs.”

“Stop that! I do not have dibs on Ashley!”

“So then you ready to get to planning this, partner?” Josh asked almost holding his breath as he waited for Mike to respond.

“Uh, hell yeah!” Mike cheered, “We need to find a place and text all the girls now!”

Mike was on his phone in half a heartbeat. Chris was refilling his pipe. Just as Josh expected he didn’t have it in him to protest against them both. Josh smirked widely. He needed as many girls as possible or else Mike wouldn’t come so he was inviting them all. Save Hannah. Maybe Beth but not Hannah. Beth had always been more like his brother than his sister and besides she was gay so he didn’t have to worry about her getting in his way. He had far less of an issue with Beth banging chicks than he did with Hannah doing… well anything with dudes. Beth getting lucky would probably knock Sam out of the running too (Those two had been eye fucking for three month). Then with Mike agreeing Ashley was too desperate for Chris to even bother with her disqualified two.

Oh yeah, he was definitely bringing Beth along. It was a sacrifice he was willing to make. As for Jess and Em, Mike didn’t need to know they were “secretly” fucking (Josh, Chris and Ash had heard them through Jess and Chris’ shared wall yesterday). That took out two more. Oops, there was no one left.

Josh knew exactly what (who) he wanted for his birthday and he intended to get it.

* * *

"Hurry up, guys,” Jess called rushing ahead, surprisingly excited about all this. Josh hadn’t expected any of his friends to be that excited but Jess and Sam were buzzing. Sam wasn’t speed-walking like Jess was but that was probably because she wanted to walk next to Beth. Josh cringed a little but reminded himself it was for the greater good. Mike was only a step or two behind Jess. Josh had to hold back some jealousy that he’d scoped out a pick. Not just because Mike was Josh’s prey that night but also because Jess was his old fuck buddy. He’d be pissed to lose him to her.

“You alright?” Ashley asked next to him. She glance back at Emily and Chris every few seconds who were taking up the rear right behind them. Ashley looked more nervous then Josh had ever seen her. Josh got the feeling she was only there cause it was where he wanted to go and she wanted to spend his birthday with him. That was actually sweet of her. Too bad it meant Chris was not getting any tonight. Josh was though. He was determined to.

The line wasn’t long but it was a weekday night. This kind of place was more popular on the weekends. Most places were. That was fine. Less people meant Josh had more free reign. Too bad he couldn’t get Mike drunk. Stupid L.A. strip clubs, not selling alcohol. That was okay, Josh didn’t need anything more than his charm and a little bit of naughty help to get a guy going. Mike included.

“I’m good, Ash. Thanks,” he answered getting in line behind Sam, Beth, Mike and Jess. He saw Sam glance at Beth and blush. He took a deep breath and ignored it. He heard a loud sigh behind him and turned to see Chris and Emily had joined them in line. He wasn’t sure which of them had sighed as neither one looked like they wanted to be there. Though Emily was glaring up at Jess and Mike which boded well for Josh. Good to know Em was territorial. He would be standing with Mike but he didn’t want to look too desperate. He was playing the long game here.

Mike and Jess gave their IDs and got in with no issues. That’s when Jess almost ran in. Man, that girl was horny. Mike looked back at Josh and made an eagar face. That’s when in occurred to him Mike and Jess might grab seats right away. He looked ahead of him suddenly thankful he invited Beth. He tapped on her shoulder and she turned around.

She looked back at him. She didn’t seem to have strong feelings either way on all of this though she did jitter a bit. Good maybe she and Sam wouldn’t hook up. She looked him up and down, “What’s up, bro?”

“Make sure those two don’t run off, okay?” he asked as Sam handed her ID over, “I don’t want us to lose anybody.”

Beth gave him a skeptical look but nodded, “Yeah, sure.”

She and Sam head in and next was Ashley. While the guy at the door looked far closer look at her and her ID than he had the others, he let her in just like Josh said. He did the same with Josh though his ID was legitimate. He head in and saw the others, including Mike, standing to the side waiting for him. Chris bumped into him a second later. The guy had probably barely looked at his ID. He got a worried when it took Em a minute to join them but once she had he was back on track.

“Okay, great,” Jess said grabbing her hand, “We got here early enough there are tons of seats left close to the stage.”

Jess was off on her dash again only this time she was dragging Emily behind her. Josh noticed Mike follow almost immediately and went after him as calmly as he could manage. If Mike ended up next to one of them then Josh needed to get on his other side. Preferably with his best side facing Mike as well. He’d planned this too carefully to be screwed over by seating.

Jess had found and claimed one of two benches right up front almost in the exact middle of the stage. They each looked like they could hold about four people. She was sitting on one to the side with Emily on the inside next to her. So Mike was forced to sit next to her which he looked mildly displeased with. That didn’t stop him from taking the seat though. Josh took the one right next to him too. Thank God Ashley sat on the edge next to him on the other bench with Chris on her other side. That way he was almost as far away from Beth as he could get.

Emily seemed fairly neutral while Jess was buzzing with excitement next to her. Mike was watching her squirm around with interest. He looked at Josh with a smirk and nodded in approval. Josh returned the look and nod. When Mike turned to the stage instead Josh slid closer to him on the bench. He didn’t notice it and Josh leaned back, stretching one arm along the back of the bench. He briefly glanced over to see Chris sitting back with his arms crossed not looking happy. Now that they were actually inside though Ashley looked excited. Sam did too. Beth on the other hand looked like a stranger. Josh had never seen his sister look so meek and nervous.

There was already two women on the stage in front of them though they were still pretty clothed but they wouldn’t be for long. One of them came right over the their group as the place was almost empty. Josh wondered for half a second what the others thought until the woman on the stage started to bend her body in ways Josh was amazed were possible. Then he (and more importantly Mike) could not move his eyes from her.

She got on her knees and twisted her upper body in a way that made her hair flip around. She may have still been dressed but her outfit was not modest and her breast could, and they were all hoping would, pop out any second. Thankfully her top was off about three seconds later in a move that was smooth and that exposed her entire chest at once. After she flipped her body forward onto her knees making her boobs jiggle in a flawless spin.

“Holy fuck!”

Literally all of them looked to see who had said it and Josh found Chris sinking into the bench as if trying to disappear. Josh laughed and looked at Mike for a brief second as the rest of them turned back to the show. Josh slid as close as he could to Mike to whisper into his ear, “Looks like someone is enjoying himself more than he thought he would.”

Mike glanced over with a wide smile before he leaned around presumably to check out the girls on the other bench. Josh didn’t care. He kept his eyes on Mike. His face was already flushed and he looked like his body temperature was rising. He gave Josh one more charming look before he turned back to the stage. He leaned back right against Josh’s arm and Josh hugged him a little closer. Either Mike did not notice or did not care and Josh was fine with either one.

He also turned back to see the now topless dancer was removing her flowing skirt and he heard who he thought was Jess whistle and stomp her feet. Emily shushed her. Josh felt his blood rush as more skin was exposed every second until the skirt was gone and tight underwear was all that was left. He felt Mike tense next to him and tensed himself. His breathing became heavy and only a moment later Mike was matching him.

Damn! It was only the first dance and Mike was half-way riled up already. To be fair so was Josh.

The woman fell back to her knees and crawled as close to the edge of the stage as she could get right in front of Mike, Josh, Chris and Ashley. She flipped back her long hair then motioned to her chest before she encouraged Ashley to come closer.

The women gave her a sexy smirk and teased, "You've got such a cute little face. Wanna come over here?"

Tiny Ashley moved forward toward her hesitantly nodding a little as she did. Josh felt everyone's breath hitch as she allowed Ashley to put her face between her boobs for an amazing couple of seconds. Though he heard himself, Mike and Chris gasp loudest.

Mike was leaning as close as he could get over Josh lap. His hand was almost touching Josh’s leg and he was flexing his arms. He was biting his lip hard as he watched. The veins in Mike’s neck looked like they were about to start pulsing with hot blood. Josh’s eyes jumped from girl on girl action to his left and the fine man almost in his lap. He was far more invested in the effect it had on Mike but Ashley’s face buried in a stripper’s chest was not an unwelcome sight. Josh loved how Mike's eyes glazed with lust and how saliva gathered between his lips. How his nostrils flared to keep his heavy breathing in check.

Josh had to stop himself from grabbing the other guy, slamming him back and taking what he wanted. He wanted to swallow Mike’s hard breathing and claw at his heaving chest. Mike was still in his grip. He could do it. Pull him back and have him. He focused on his good friend getting her treat. He was playing the long game here. Patience Josh.

The woman took a small bit of Ashley's hair in her hand and held it until Ashley pulled back far enough for it to slip out of her long fingers. Ashley looked so shy as she held her money out toward the dancer and those same long fingers took the bills. Josh had only seen Ashley look that blissful when she was high as a hot air balloon. She probably wasn't gonna be able to speak for the rest of the night. Josh heard Mike moan from the sight of it and groaned himself. Patience. Patience.

He did see when Ashley sat back Sam and Beth with a hot glow on their faces and Chris biting hard on his knuckle. His eyes were wide and fixed on Ashley’s soft pink face. Whatever he was thinking about was not for those with delicate sensitivities. Josh heard Mike moan once again and it was driving him absolutely crazy. He turned back around to see the woman had crawled much more in front of the two of them. She leaned forward and did the same motion she had to Ashley.

Same smile, same voice, "How about you boys? You look like you like to have fun."

Josh and Mike turned to each other. They waved their hands at her at the same time. Then they both laughed a little awkwardly. Mike shrugged, “I mean you’re the birthday boy.”

"Oh it's your special day, huh?" the dance teased him and Josh to admire how hard this woman was working for her pay, "Are you here for a present?"

Josh clicked his tongue. He was. Too bad she couldn't give it to him. He waved toward the dancer again, he would rather watch Mike get horny. “Go ahead, Mike. I’m a generous guy. I can share my gifts.”

Mike almost smacked his face into the woman’s chest and rubbed hard. Josh saw his hands clench into the fabric of the bench and felt Mike’s back rubbing against his arm. Josh imaged scraping his fingers down Mike’s back. Those neck veins of his were starting to bulge and Josh had to fight sinking his teeth into Mike’s neck. His leg started to bounce as his pulse quickened seeing Mike getting worked up. He practically fell back against Josh’s arm after he payed. Out of politeness Josh threw some money her way too. She’d given him quite the show. In fact he was still enjoying it, staring at Mike basically panting. He looked at Josh for a moment ruby red and sweaty. It was exactly what Josh wanted.

He turned back around to see the women gently boop Mike's nose before crawling passed them and towards Jess and Emily with Jess looking like she was going to pounce out of her seat. Oh! Did everybody get a turn?

Josh didn't hear what she said to the girls. Maybe she hadn't said anything since Jess was against her so fast Josh barely saw her move. She was easily the most enthusiastic about it and from the noises around him Josh knew he wasn't the only one who appreciated the show. Emily had to dig her fingers deep into her girlfriend’s shoulders to keep her sitting as the woman pulled away and got back to her feet. Though Jess was still almost against the stage as she stretched her bills toward the woman. Josh thought she did it on purpose for the view the four of them got when the lady took it from her. Mike made another noice Josh decided to store in his spank bank.

It went on like that for awhile a woman would come out and dance for them, taking her clothes off as she did obviously. Sometimes she let them touch her like the first girl did. Sometimes she ran her hands along her own body for them. Sometimes she let them slip their dollars into her clothes. Ashley almost collapsed to the floor when she did it. There too many girls with them. It was torture each time they got a little show. Which as Josh, Mike and Chris were all leaning back against their seats and all their female friends were on the edges of their seats it was always a girl who got a little show.

Chris was still as a statue, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open. Josh saw him move exactly once. When Ashley ran out of dollar bills and she leaned back to ask him for money. Money he handed over instantly looking right at her and keeping his eyes trained on her as she moved back toward the stage. Jess got to run her hands on one girl’s hips. Josh was afraid she might crawl up onto the stage to dance with the girls if Emily didn't basically have her pinned in her lap. When one of them sat on the edge and spread her legs and touch her thighs for Sam’s benefit, who had on the largest dumbest smile like she had lost half her brain cells, Josh thought Beth was going to die on the spot. She tipped way too much too. One or two was standard and he was sure Sam was giving out five at least. Beth was so flustered she might’ve given even more than that! Though Beth never handed money directly to the girls. She always passed it through Sam. Greater good, Josh!

Mike had not dared to touch another stripper since the first one. He was more timid and nervous than Josh thought he would be. It was cute. He just stared at them in awe and looked more and more wild.

He shined in the light from his red and glistened face. He kept biting his lip and cracking his knuckles from squeezing his fists so hard. He barely noticed when Josh gripped his shoulder and began to rub into it. With every new dancer he wondered if it was time to do it. If it was time to touch him yet. He needed to touch Mike soon. There was an intense burning between his thighs that only got worse when Mike made any sound.

God, Josh wanted to touch him. He felt his hand clawing into Mike and that’s when he looked over. Josh loosened his grip and smiled as sweetly as he could. He couldn’t tell what Mike was thinking but two seconds later there was a new half-naked lady moving her body in front of them. Mike’s eyes were back there and he was back to looking wonderfully aroused. Seeing this Josh thought, ‘Fuck it! This is my birthday. I’m getting myself some cake.’

Mike while still learning back was sitting forward enough Josh could slide his fingers down Mike’s back slowly, deliberately and felt him shiver but not pull away. Josh ran his hand back up subtly as he could manage to. Then he went back down. Up and then down. A little faster and a little firmer. He felt Mike lean into it looking like he didn’t know he was doing it. When he let out a grunt of pleasure, Josh risked it and ran his hand over Mike’s ass.

Mike froze and so did Josh.

Mike glanced over to him a question in his eyes. Josh was prepared for this. Prepared to explain he was just worked up and had no idea he had been doing it. Things would be awkward for a few weeks and then Mike would forget and move on. If only to preserve his own fragile masculinity. He was prepared for this to go wrong as he hoped it would go right.

Mike bit his lip and turned away to look at the stage. He didn’t give Josh any indication this was not okay so he kept going. He rubbed his hand along Mike’s ass (and he had a fine ass) as best he could, trying to get a good squeeze in when he could. He felt Mike shift as if to grant him more access. This is what Josh had hoped for. To get Mike so horny he would let Josh touch him and Josh was very good with his hands. Everything from here was easy.

Josh kept touching Mike as he watched the woman in front of them dance. He didn’t acknowledge Josh in anyway at first. He was passive. He just let Josh grab and rub his ass through his tight jeans. His butt was just as great to touch as it was to look at. Eventually he got tired of the rough material and he lifted his hand up high enough to slip his fingertips under the waistline. Mike grunted again as Josh clawed along his tailbone. Josh shifted until their bodies were touching as he dug into Mike’s skin. His nails bit into Mike’s skin and he moaned.

Josh only had eyes for Mike and forget watching, Josh wasn’t sure there was someone on the stage. Mike’s body tensing and relaxing, sometimes grinding back into his hands was all the show Josh needed to be satisfied. Mike shifted back enough so that one half as his back was pressed against half of Josh’s chest. Normally Josh was a submissive but if he wanted this then he had to take the lead. Pressing his chest into Mike’s shoulder he put his hand on his waist…

“I need a smoke!”

Josh pulled away from Mike quickly. He turned to the voice, cursing his best friend who was standing hunched over clearly trying to hide the fact that he had a boner. Chris was lucky he wore baggy shirts or they all would’ve definitely known. Well they all knew, he was pulling down the bottom of his shirt, they just would have also been able to see it. He was breathing heavy as he repeated, “I need a smoke so I’m gonna- I’m going outside to hit a bowl real quick.”

“Do you want company?” Ashley said it so fast it almost sounded like one word. Chris looked at her and they stared into each others’ eyes for a shockingly short amount of time.

“Yeah, sure.”

Ashley was on her feet before any of them could blink and the two of them were half-jogging out to the parking lot seemingly not even pretending they weren’t in a hurry. The group watched them as they left all the way up until they were out the door. Then they turned back toward the stage and sat in silence for a good minute, uninterested in the dancer in front of them.

“Well, okay then,” Josh finally said, hoping no one had noticed he’d had his hands on Mike. Though they probably didn’t with the show his two best friends just made. He was ready to let it go and get back to feeling up Mike when his sister spoke up.

“Are they about to have sex in Chris’ pick-up truck?”

Sam shrugged and then laughed, “Most likely.”

“Oh.” Beth didn’t say anything more. She just leaned back in her seat. Seriously who was this girl? Cause it sure as fuck wasn’t Beth. Sam laughed again as she gave too much money to the dancer none of them had even been watching. Everyone’s nerves started to melt away as they turned back toward the show. Josh noticed despite the newly open space Sam did not move away from Beth. Instead she stayed glued to her side and Josh took a breath saying once more to himself, ‘for the greater good’ as he faced Mike again.

Josh didn’t know how to go back into touching Mike. He didn’t think he could dive right back into it. Stupid Chris and Ashley. They didn’t have to announce that they were going to fuck. He gave himself some time before he moved closer to Mike. The distraction faded from all their minds and soon they were back to enjoying some good old fashion perversion. That is to say were back to watching hot women take their clothes off for them.

Josh watched Mike again hoping his arousal was building again. Lucky for him it was. That hungry smirk was back on his face. He put his hands on both his shoulders and massaged into him softly. When he let out a grunt of approval Josh rubbed harder. Soon it felt like Mike's body was pulsing hot under his hands. He dared to pull Mike back up against him. He went with a little bit of a fight but relented. Soon they were back into the rhythm of Josh pushing into Mike who stayed firm and accepted it. Josh waited as they settled back into it.

When the current dancer removed her top Josh slid his one hand down Mike's back to his waist. He kept his other hand between Mike's shoulder blades as he slid his hand forward and back along his side. His fingers gripped him and Mike let out a grunt.

Josh had been as subtle as could be in touching Mike. So far it looked no one cared much what the two of them were doing. They had gone pretty unnoticed. Josh’s next move might get them caught but he couldn't stand it. He had to touch Mike.

Josh slid his hand down onto Mike's thigh and felt the other guy tense. He waited. Mike did nothing so Josh pushed his hand forward a little at a time. No more than a fraction of an inch each time. His fingers graced the inside of Mike's toned thighs. Josh was so close. In only a moment his hand finally grazed Mike’s crotch-

And Mike got to his feet.

“Bathroom,” he said looking over his three companions. Beth and Sam were nowhere that Josh could clearly see and he didn't want to think about what that might mean. At least they had the decency not to announce running off together like some other horny idiots.

“Alright,” Emily said. Jess was still completely absorbed in the show as if nothing else in world existed, except maybe Emily. Jess seemed to be clinging to her in hopes of keeping herself under control.

Mike nodded and then dashed off. Josh leaned back in his seat. That had not seemed like a “follow me in a minute” bathroom trip. Had he done something wrong? Mike had looked like he enjoyed having Josh’s hands on him. He could not possibly have been taking the way Josh was touching him as friendly before he went for the goods.

Even though he was sure Mike had not invited him Josh got up and followed him into the restroom. After opening the door he found Mike at the sink staring at his own face and pulling his hair. It was quite a sight. So was the obvious bulge in front of Mike's pants. Okay clearly then he knew Josh had not been innocently touching him. As if that had been possible.

“Hey,” Josh said and Mike snapped to look at him, “Why’d you run off? Doesn't look like you're taking a piss in here.”

Mike looked angry. He pointed hard at Josh as he almost yelled, “You!”

“Me!” Josh responded in a similar voice. Mike ignored him

“What was that bullshit about?!”

“I wanted to touch you,” Josh admit like it was no big deal, “So I did and you seemed cool with it.”

“I don't ever want you to touch me like that!”

“Okay well you weren't telling me to stop.”

“So?” Mike looked livid and he almost stomped his foot.

“So why would I stop if you didn't tell me to?” Josh shrugged, “I want to touch you.”

“I thought we came here to try and get laid!” Mike gasped out of nowhere grasping at straws and looking a little frazzled.

“I am trying to get laid.” Josh took a few bold steps toward him "I think it's pretty obvious I wanna fuck you, Mike.”

Mike only took one step back like he was getting ready for a fist fight. “Yeah? And what if I don't want to fuck you?!”

“Then don't,” Josh said seeing the glint in his eye in the mirror behind Mike's shoulder, “I'm not making you. But if you don't you’ll really miss out.”

Mike stared at him like he was crazy which granted Josh’s was a little crazy. He looked like he didn't know what to say and Josh looked down to see Mike's erection trapped in his jeans. That dick wanted to be freed. It made his own hard-on throb with need. He would drop to his knees right then for Mike if he wanted him to. He hoped Mike wanted him to.

His friend stood there breathing far too heavily for the situation. He was worked up, Josh could see that and was offering release. Release Mike knew he needed. His cock definitely ached as hard as his own. Mike raked his eyes along Josh’s body.

“Fuck you!” Mike yelled before he slammed Josh against the nearest stall and attacked his mouth. One second there was nothing and the next Mike's tongue was shoving it's way down into Josh mouth. Then his lips were running roughly over Josh's lips and his teeth scraped against skin, lips and tongue. Mike was kissing him so violently. His hands holding his smaller body against the hard surface by his shoulders. His chest pressed into Josh's chest, pinning him there.

Josh’s hands came up and grabbed into Mike's broad back. He clawed into Mike's shirt as he began to meet his rough almost savage kissing with his own mouth. Mike's hands went to the sides of Josh’s head to hold it still. He tilted his face up so it was easier for Mike to kiss him as he was just slightly taller than Josh. Spit gathered between their sloppy mouths as they began to grunt and moan for each other. Soon Josh felt his chin soaking as their siliva leaked from their mouths.

Mike pulled back fast breathing heavily. Josh gasped for breath as well. Their chests were heaving, pushing together, as they stood there staring at each other. Mike still held Josh’s head in his large hands. His mouth was red and looked almost bruised from their kissing. Josh figured his mouth probably looked the same. He saw Mike's eyes travel along his body again. He shook his head.

“Fuck you so hard, Josh.” He'd barely finished the sentence before his lips was back on Josh's lips just as hungry and messy as before. His fingers slid up to dig into Josh's hair as he claimed Josh’s mouth as his own. Josh whimpered into him as Mike pressed him into the wall with his own body. His hands wildly grasped at his back yanking his shirt trying to ground himself.

Mike pulled away and Josh whined as Mike said, “I'm gonna fuck you so hard, you nasty little liar!”

Josh didn't bother to clarify he had not lied to Mike as the larger guy used his knee to separate Josh’s legs and settle his thigh against his crotch. Josh moaned as his dick throbbed and pulsed. Such little pressure but it felt so good for how long Josh had waited for it. Mike was kissing him again pushing his leg up between Josh’s thighs as he did. The kissing was less rough but not by much.

Josh felt his hips grind forward involuntarily, not that he minded. Hot bliss flooded his body on just the first stroke against Mike's thick and toned thigh. Mike did not move his leg other than to press it firm against Josh again if it slid down. Josh rocked his body forward rubbing his hard dick on Mike's leg. He pushed his hips out desperately in need of satisfaction. He began to whine high pitched into Mike's mouth. Mike grunted back and every time he did Josh melted a little more in his hands. Pleasure was building in his body.

Mike released his mouth and Josh gasped out loudly before he began to moan still grinding into Mike. Mike's mouth went to Josh's neck and once more he pushed his leg up firmly against the crux of Josh’s legs. He gasped and then his hips picked up pace pressing hard into Mike's thigh. Mike grabbed Josh’s biceps and pinned him against the wall trying to restrain him and Josh couldn't stop the “Fuck, yeah!” that pushed from his mouth.

“You're such a fucking asshole!” Mike scolded before he finally sunk his teeth into Josh's neck to bite and suckle his skin. Mike was mad at him and yet he was fooling around with him. God, that was great! Angry sex was the best!

Mike slammed him back into the wall as best he could. He kept pulling Josh forward a little and slamming him hard back against the wall. His hands gripped painful into his arms, his teeth might rip through his skin he was biting so hard and his knee pushed up against him so firmly he was afraid Mike might knee him by mistake.

Fuck it was hot! The pain made Josh tingle everywhere and it was amazing. He let out a series of hard, rough grunts in pleasure with his hips still pushing forward. His dick rubbing hard against Mike sparked pleasure from his core out to the rest of his body.

Josh began to pant when Mike finally moved a little himself. In a stark contrast to everything else he grinded softly into Josh's pelvis as his own hips snapped forward in heated need. His going sore from how rough it was. Fuck! He was so pathetic humping hard against Mike's leg like a misbehaving dog. He sounded like one too, panting with his tongue hanging out. His mouth was going dry.

Mike pulled his teeth away from Josh purposely scraping his skin. He didn't say anything just recaptured Josh's mouth and moved so he was also straddling Josh's thigh. Then he started to grind back hard into Josh. Josh felt his knees go weak and he would have slid to the floor if Mike wasn't holding him up. Shivers ran through him as his dick rubbed against Mike.

Mike pulled away from his mouth leaving them both breathless. He pressed his forehead to Josh's forehead and they were grinding their pelvises together. Josh half cried when Mike slammed his body hard against Josh's body. His head smacked into the metal stall and he groaned deeply.

Mike had not started slow, he had not been gentle and worked up to it. He had come right at Josh full force like this. He had gone right for being rough and angry. It was almost primal and Josh loved it!

“You wanted this the whole time, didn't you, jackass?” Mike barked at him. “From the second you told me about this stupid party you wanted this, fucker. Admit it!”

“I'm not ashamed of it!” Josh grunted back. “And I’m not denying it! I want you to fuck me! I want you to fuck me like an animal!”

Suddenly Mike pulled away completely and Josh was confused. Mike looked him up and down a few times and Josh felt like he was being judged. Mike nodded and then grabbed fistful of Josh's hair. He dug his fingers into his curls and yanked hard.

“Ow, ow, ow,” Josh cried out as Mike dragged him to the very back stall, opened the door and practically threw him inside. He followed not a second later and locked them in.

“Cozy,” Josh laughed. Mike grabbed him by the shirt collar this time and yanked forward for hard kiss before he threw Josh against the door. He braced his hands against it, his back to Mike. Fuck! Mike liked to get forceful, huh?

“You want this, motherfucker?!” Mike grunted in his ear as his hands came around and grabbed his belt. White electricity shot through Josh's limbs.

“Yeah,” he moaned, “Yeah, fuck me!”

Mike's hands quickly undid his belt and Josh felt his toes curling in anticipation. Mike opened his pants with a hard yank and pulled them down passed his knees. Josh bit his lip. Was Mike going in dry? Oh God that should NOT turn him on like it did. That shit was dangerous… which is why it was so hot.

Mike pushed Josh's back until his chest pressed against the door. Josh was about to get fucked in a public restroom in a strip club. This really was his best birthday ever.

Mike grabbed Josh's waist with one hand and sandwiched his dick between Josh's buttcheeks. He didn't even know Mike had taken his dick out and now it was snuggled into his butt. Mike breathed out a laugh. “Hey, you got a pretty sweet ass.”

“I know, right?” Josh replied not looking at him and wiggling his butt.

“Too bad you have a stupid ass mouth to go with it,” he continued reaching around to take Josh's dick in hand. Josh whined. Mike had calloused hands and a tight grip. “Shut it! I want to enjoy your ass without having to listen to you talk.”

Josh bit his lip excited as he waited. Mike pulled back a little and then pushed forward hard forcing Josh forward and against his hand. Josh groaned. Mike grinded into him again pushing his cock against Josh’s ass but not into it. Probably a good idea with how violent Mike was being. Mike's hand started to jerk him in time with his thrusts and Josh pushed his face against the door whining. Mike stroked him harder as he rubbed his dick against Josh's ass. His hands clawed into his side as he gyrated his hips into his ass. Mike grunted hard as he jacked off Josh's dick with little concern for tenderness.

Josh moaned and whined as Mike pleasured him. His mind was foggy and he barely knew how this was even happening. Thing had payed off so well. He was getting almost exactly what he wanted.

Almost.

“Fuck Mike that’s good,” he groaned, “You got good hands. Really good hands.”

“Yeah? Well you got a sweet ass.”

“You.” He whined out. “You already said that, moron!”

“Well it's still true, you dick.”

“Dick? Mmm,” Josh moaned loudly, “Yeah, give me dick.”

“What's that mean?” Mike asked slowing but not stopping.

“It means I want to suck you off,” Josh said grinding back into him.

“Oh,” Mike said stopping. He pulled away and Josh sobbed a little bit. He shook his ass trying to get Mike's attention. He had no idea why he stopped.

That was until Mike reached around and grabbed the front of his shirt. He pulled Josh around to face him. There was fire in his beautiful eyes. He buried his other hand in Josh's hair again and pushed Josh down onto his knees. Understanding what was happening and anxious Josh dropped down until his head was at the same height of Mike's cock. Mike let go of his shirt and tangled his other hand into Josh's curls too.

Mike’s cock wasn't anything too special but that did not mean Josh wasn’t excited for it. His mouth almost watered with how badly he wanted it. Neither of them even said anything. Josh just opened his mouth, tongue out and Mike shoved in his cock. Josh moaned around Mike as he pushed into his mouth. He didn't even care that this dick had just been rubbing on his ass it felt too good on his tongue.

“Fuck,” Mike gasped as Josh began to bob his head. He hollowed out his cheeks and sucked, taking Mike's hot, sweaty cock. His hands came up and grabbed Mike's ass. He pulled him forward because he needed Mike's dick. It was exactly the birthday meal Josh wanted.

“You take cock good,” Mike moaned. “You like it?”

Josh moaned as if it was the best thing he had ever tasted. To be fair it was his favorite thing to have ever had in his mouth.

Truthfully Josh wanted to play with Mike's dick. He wanted to tease and have some fun. He wanted to enjoy it. But he was too worked up. The night had been too much on him so he just sucked Mike's dick and sucked it hard. It was so good. Josh felt himself squirming with a need to be touched but didn't want to let go of Mike's ass. Feeling the head of Mike's dick push up against the back of his mouth was sending chills through him.

“Mmm, fuck yeah,” Mike moaned, “God, Josh, you're good at that. Does it taste good? You like eating my cock?”

Josh moaned as he gently nodded.

“Good!” Mike laughed, “Cause this is your birthday gift.”

Josh slid Mike out of his mouth and then into his hand to jerk him. He was breathing heavily as he looked up at Mike, “You wanna give me a gift then let me swallow your cum!”

Josh didn't wait for an answer and just went right back to sucking that sweet, hard cock. He felt a tingle in his groin. It was so good! Josh's own dick was solid between his legs and twitched with every extra hard thrust Mike made into his mouth.

“You want me to blow my load in your mouth?” Mike asked sounding thrilled by the idea. Josh nodded gently again staring up into Mike's eyes as he sucked Mike off hard. “That's hot.”

Josh gripped Mike's knees from behind pushing his mouth hard onto Mike's cock. Mike grunted as he thrust forward with a “Fuck!” thrown in here and there. Josh tried to take all of him as fast as he could. He felt his body surge with adrenaline as Mike rammed Josh's mouth on his cock.

Josh could cry, it was everything he wanted.

“Ah,” Mike grunted, “You ready?”

Josh moaned an affirmative.

“Yeah? You're ready for it?”

Josh moaned even louder.

“Then take it!” Mike groaned loudly with two hard, shaky thrusts.

Josh felt Mike’s cum shoot from his cock into his mouth. He sucked hard trying to take it all. He wanted all of it. He sucked and swallowed trying to get it down. Mike whined as he emptying his cum into Josh.

There was still some in his mouth when Mike pulled out which he liked. He closed his eyes tight, grabbed his own cock and barely jerked it as he swallowed the rest of Mike's cum. That's all it took for Josh to explode all over the floor. He didn't care about making a mess. He was too pleased to care. Besides he could break the rules today. He was the birthday boy!

Mike was breathing heavily watching as Josh came on the floor between his feet. Josh looked up at him and knew he probably looked pathetic all used up and dirty on the floor of a public bathroom. Of a strip club no less. He probably looked like a hot mess. He felt like a hot mess.

That was sexy.

Mike looked away embarrassed as he fixed his pants. He stepped around Josh muttering about washing himself off at the sick. Truthfully Josh didn't give a shit how Mike felt. He wasn't in love with the guy. He had just wanted that cock. He stumbled to his feet and then pulled his pants up. He ignored the mess on the floor. There was probably someone whose job it was to clean stuff up. Didn't want to put them out of work. He straightened his clothes out and left the stall.

His phone went off on the way out. He had gotten a text from Jess that simply said, “Em and I had to go. Happy birthday, big guy!” Josh smiled with affection and then noticed he missed a text from Chris too. “I’m taking Ash home ;) Happy birthday, dickhead!”

He sort of hoped they were both going to the Hartley/Riley household because that would be wonderfully awkward for them all. Luckily this meant he only had to track down Sam and Beth to end the night.

Josh found Mike by the same sink as before. He was leaning on it and staring at his reflection once again. Josh wandered over to the one next to it. He turned on the faucet and before he washed his hands he filled his cupped hands with water and took a drink. Mike watched him as he swallowed then as he cupped more water, sucked it up, swished it around in his mouth and spit. Mike seemed fascinated by Josh's mouth. As he should be after what Josh had just done for him

“What?” Josh asked finally washing his hands.

“You suck a lot of dick?” he asked in a way Josh couldn't read.

“Yeah,” Josh said wiping his hands on his shirt. “I love sucking dick. You not know that about me?”

“I didn't.” Mike looked him over.

“Well, now you do.” Josh headed for the door but Mike moved into his way after only two steps.

“What's up?” Josh asked looking Mike over as well. He was still a little disheveled. Was he not used to spur of the moment sex? Josh would not have expected that.

“What was this all about?” Mike asked with fear in his voice. His eyes looked worried and stressed. His body was tense to the point he looked like he might be in pain. Now that they weren't trapped in lust Mike looked weak and afraid.

Josh thought about it as he walked around Mike and headed for the door. Josh wasn't sure what lead him to this. He just knew it was the thing he had wanted for his birthday. It was not really something he could explain to Mike. Josh had desires and he didn't often put more thought into them other than _'How do I make this happen?'_

So Josh just shrugged not looking back as he pushed open the door to find their remaining friends and leave, saying, “I wanted to suck your dick for my birthday.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might write something for the other couples in this but for now this is it.
> 
> Feedback always welcome.


End file.
